Juntos
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: Oneshot. Presente para Kkchan. Quando Sanosuke e Megumi se reencontram depois de alguns anos, percebem que jamais pararam de pensar no momento em que estariam finalmente juntos.


**Juntos**

por **Mary Ogawara**

para **Kk-chan**

* * *

O tempo estava agradável no fim daquela bela manhã de verão em Tóquio. Um daqueles dias em que se tem disposição para sorrir sem motivos, um daqueles dias que você simplesmente precisa dividir com seus amigos.

Sanosuke Sagara sorria a caminho do dojo Kamiya. Passar alguns anos viajando havia sido bastante interessante e divertido, mas ele precisava admitir que estava realmente feliz por estar novamente "em casa".

O garoto havia mudado e amadurecido um pouco durante esse tempo longe do Japão, e, por mais que ele tentasse se parecer com o mesmo Sano de antes, isso havia ficado bem claro desde o dia do seu retorno.

Naquele dia, ele aparecera de surpresa no dojo da amiga Kaoru e ficara muito contente por estar frente a frente com seu amigo Kenshin Himura mais uma vez. Assustara-se ao perceber o quanto Yahiko havia crescido, e ao constatar o quanto Kenji era parecido com seu pai.

Na verdade, todos ali haviam mudado muito – exceto os bolinhos de arroz de Kaoru. Apesar disso, o encontro havia sido muito bom e logo todos já agiam como velhos amigos novamente. Alguns dias depois, Sanosuke não havia falado com apenas uma pessoa.

_-_Boa tarde, Kaoru! – o garoto cumprimentou a amiga ao encontrá-la no lugar, segurando seu filho – Olá, Kenji! – ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça do menino.

_-_Deixe-me adivinhar... Você veio para o almoço? – disse Kaoru, sorrindo.

_-_Puxa, você é boa nisso, hein, Kaoru? – ele disse, divertido.

_-_Vamos entrar, o Kenshin fez a comida hoje. – disse Kaoru, fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse.

Já sentados à mesa, Kenshin e Sano conversavam, enquanto Kaoru tentava convencer kenji a comer alguma coisa.

_-_E o Yahiko, por que não veio hoje? – perguntou Sano, com a boca cheia de arroz.

_-_Ele foi almoçar no Akabeko. – respondeu Kenshin, sorrindo do jeito do amigo.

_-_E tudo por causa da Tsubame. – disse Kaoru, também sorrindo.

_-_Esse moleque... – disse Sanosuke, sorrindo e logo continuando a falar – E quanto à raposa? – ele perguntou, lembrando-se do antigo apelido de Megumi.

Kaoru sorriu com a memória da época em que ela parecia "disputar" com o Megumi o coração de Kenshin, antes de responder:

_-_Eu a encontrei ainda ontem. Megumi me disse que anda muito ocupada com seus pacientes, e virá vê-lo assim que encontrar tempo.

_-_Quer dizer que a raposa agora é uma mulher séria? – Sanosuke perguntou com um sorriso – Ela está morando perto daqui?

_-_Sim. – respondeu Kenshin – Mora sozinha em uma casa próxima a do doutor Gensai.

Sano pensou por um momento e começou a falar:

_-_Talvez eu deva visitá-la se ela anda tão ocupada.

_-_Sim, não seria uma má idéia. – disse Kaoru, sorrindo.

Megumi Takani... A raposa agora morava sozinha e era amiga de Kaoru? Então, deveria ter desistido finalmente do amor de Kenshin. Desistido do amor...

A lembrança do rosto de Megumi, com seus olhos azuis e seus lábios sempre pintados de vermelho, de anos atrás, voltou à mente de Sanosuke tão clara como se ele a tivesse visto há apenas poucos instantes.

Justo ele, um homem que jamais havia considerado sentir algo tão forte por alguém...

Sanosuke lutou durante os anos para manter nítidas as imagens dos rostos dos amigos em sua memória. Entretanto, sem que ele fizesse esforço algum, as feições da garota sempre estavam lá.

A verdade era que não era exatamente em sua memória que ele carregava Megumi.

Desistido do amor... De um amor não correspondido... Não era fácil para o garoto ter de tentar entender um sentimento tão complicado ao mesmo tempo em que a via sofrer por outra pessoa. Mesmo a raiva que havia sentido dela ao conhecê-la lhe era confusa, pois cada vez mais se revelava como uma _atração_.

Não era cego; achou-a, desde o primeiro dia, uma mulher muito bonita, mas não era apenas isso que o atraía nela. Não conseguiria explicar direito – nem entendia direito, na verdade – o que o deixava assim. Só se sentia encantado por ela, era como se houvesse uma química muito boa entre eles.

De fato, não a havia esquecido, por mais que tivesse tentado.

Sanosuke agora se sentia diferente, e sabia que estava assim. Não era mais apenas o "esquentado" de antes, não se achava mais "bobo demais" para uma mulher como ela.

_-_Até mais, pessoal! – disse ele, ao despedir-se do casal de amigos no final da tarde.

_-_Tchau, Sano! – disse Kenshin.

_-_Até amanhã! – acrescentou Kaoru, sorrindo.

Como havia sido a manhã, a tarde também terminava muito bonita. Sanosuke, distraído com a paisagem e as lembranças dos anos passados, deixou que seus pés o levassem até onde quisessem ir. Não seria difícil adivinhar esse destino.

Coincidência ou não, o garoto chegou em frente à casa de Megumi no momento exato em que ela também chegava do trabalho.

_-_Mas que falta de consideração, hein, Raposa!

A garota, que estava de costas para a rua, assustou-se ao ouvir _aquela_ voz de repente.

_-_Sanosuke...? – ela ficou sem ação por um momento ao encará-lo, mas logo procurou se recompor – Continua o mesmo! – ela sorriu – De vez em nunca você fala algo que preste!

Mas ele não continuava o mesmo. Sanosuke havia deixado de ser um garoto magro até demais, e agora parecia ter ganhado mais músculos e se tornado bem mais forte. A roupa branca era bastante semelhante à anterior, seus cabelos, porém, estavam mais longos e seu rosto havia ganhado uma expressão mais séria.

_-_O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou sorrindo, mas um pouco incomodada ao perceber que ele também a examinava com os olhos.

_-_Vim ver você, já que não falou comigo até agora. – disse ele, sorridente.

_-_Mas a esta hora? Eu ainda tenho que preparar o jantar.

_-_O quê é que tem de mais? – ele fingiu-se de desentendido – Não me convida?

Megumi sorriu.

_-_Eu já devia ter imaginado... Vamos.

Megumi entrou na casa, seguida pelo garoto, e pediu que ele esperasse enquanto ela preparava uma sopa. Sanosuke deu uma rápida olhada no local, mas logo seus pensamentos se voltaram para a garota.

Incrível como o tempo a havia feito parecer mais bonita.

Ela continuava a usar o cabelo longo e franja de sempre, mas seus lábios não estavam mais coloridos. Seu olhar estava mais sereno, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia perdido um pouco do brilho. Não era fácil para uma mulher viver sozinha durante tanto tempo, especialmente na época em que viviam os dois.

A médica havia, sim, desistido do coração de Kenshin. Menos por saber que não tinha chance alguma do que por notar que talvez não fosse mesmo aquilo que ela queria.

Kenshin a havia salvado da morte, e isso era algo que ela jamais esqueceria. Mas, pouco a pouco, naquele mesmo período, ela havia se aproximado de Sanosuke, algo que pelo qual ela simplesmente não esperava.

No começo, Megumi se sentia mal com a hostilidade do garoto, mas logo começou a amizade – e começaram as brigas. Discutir com Sano e ouvi-lo dizer a palavra "raposa" quando se referia a ela ficava cada vez mais irritantemente divertido – e irritantemente necessário.

Sim, necessário. A princípio, Megumi não conseguia entender o porquê de ter se sentido tão vazia com a partida de Sanosuke. Já sabia que sentia alguma coisa por ele, mas era tudo tão confuso... Havia sido uma surpresa descobrir que Sano era bem mais importante para a sua vida do que ela pensava.

Quando a garota finalmente terminou de cozinhar a refeição, os dois se sentaram à mesa para comer e conversar. A noite já havia caído, e agora fazia frio.

Ambos – sim, até mesmo Sano – estavam um tanto encabulados com aquela situação: os dois, sozinhos, à noite, atraídos um pelo outro, sem a certeza de que o alvo de seus pensamentos sentisse o mesmo.

Falavam de coisas que haviam acontecido durante o tempo que havia passado, e de como estavam as suas vidas agora, mas sempre com intervalos em que surgia um silêncio constrangedor.

_-_E então... Você anda mesmo trabalhando tanto assim? – ele perguntou, depois de passar algum tempo calado.

_-_Sim. – respondeu Megumi, procurando pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse dizer para evitar que a conversa morresse mais uma vez, mas sem conseguir.

_-_Por isso não tinha ido me ver até hoje? – Sano perguntou, como se deduzisse aquilo.

_-_Sim, claro. – respondeu ela, sentindo o rosto corar.

Sano, então, calou-se mais uma vez. Mas não pôde evitar deixar que um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seus lábios. Seu olhar encontrou o de Megumi, que também sorriu, desviando os seus olhos dos dele rapidamente.

Simples assim, o silêncio ganhou um novo significado.

A garota, na verdade, não andava tão ocupada assim. Megumi apenas não sabia o que sentiria e que certeza teria ao reencontrar Sanosuke... A verdade é que, fosse o que fosse, ela estava sentindo essa certeza naquele momento.

Pouco tempo depois, a garota já estava tirando a mesa, e Sano apenas sorria, andando de um lado para outro da sala, um pouco inquieto. Estava feliz por perceber que, sim, Megumi havia pensado nele enquanto esteve distante.

Quando a garota surgiu sorrindo, mas um pouco envergonhada, ele decidiu apostar todas as fichas de uma só vez.

_-_Bom, eu acho que já está ficando tarde, não é? – ele perguntou, tentando conter um sorriso.

_-_Ah, sim. Talvez seja melhor você ir agora... – ela respondeu, tentando reunir coragem para dizer qualquer coisa ao garoto. Ia mesmo deixar tudo como antes...?

Sanosuke caminhou até a porta, seguido de perto pela garota, agora um pouco cabisbaixa. Foi então que parou de repente, impedindo que ela passasse. Os dois agora estavam bem próximos, bem mais do que jamais haviam estado.

_-_Sanosuke, eu preciso passar para abrir a porta. – ela disse com um leve sorriso, sem encará-lo.

_-_Megumi. – ele a chamou e a médica levantou a cabeça.

O garoto a encarava com um sorriso confiante. Olhava-a nos olhos – os seus praticamente revelavam tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

_-_Você quer que eu vá? – ele perguntou, ainda com o sorriso.

A garota ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. Sentia seu coração acelerar e suas pernas enfraquecerem. Seu rosto ruborizou e ela sentiu um ímpeto de desviar mais uma vez os olhos dos dele, mas não o fez.

_-_Você quer ir? – ela devolveu a pergunta.

_-_Não. – ele respondeu, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, a ponto de sentir sua respiração, que já ofegava.

_-_Que bom. – ela finalmente sorriu também, nervosa – Porque eu não quero que você vá.

Sano a puxou pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com a outra.

_-_Você é tão linda... – disse ele, e recomeçou a falar depois de uma pausa – Eu gosto de você, Megumi. Pensei em você durante todo esse tempo. – disse ele, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela.

_-_Eu também... – disse a garota, inclinando o rosto para que ele pudesse beijá-la.

Sanosuke e Megumi começaram a se beijar várias vezes, com urgência, como tanto desejavam. O garoto a apertava mais contra o seu corpo, enquanto ela segurava o rosto dele com as mãos, como se temesse que ele pudesse partir mais uma vez.

Lentamente, e, sem que parasse de beijá-lo, – o que já começava a parecer impossível – Megumi começou a caminhar para trás, conduzindo-o até o seu quarto, enquanto as mãos dele passavam pelas suas costas, como se ela quisesse ter certeza de que a tinha mesmo em seus braços.

No céu, lá fora, agora brilhavam milhares de estrelas. Ambos queriam muito um ao outro, e já não importava como havia começado ou quanto tempo havia demorado para acontecer, só que estavam juntos.

**

* * *

Palavras da Autora:**

Olá!

Meu nome é Mary Ogawara e eu escrevo no Fanfiction há pouco mais de um ano. Esta é a minha primeira fic do anime Rurouni Kenshin – geralmente escrevo sobre Saint Seiya e estou escrevendo uma de YuYu Hakusho em parceria com a minha irmã, Kk-chan.

Espero que tenham gostado desta one-shot sobre o Sano e a Megumi – meu "novo" casal favorito! Tive esta idéia depois de ler "_Haru ni Sakura_" - a última história de Samurai X que foi publicada na Kenshin Kaden – em um site. Achei muito meiga, apesar de pequena, mas, pelo menos para mim, "faltou alguma coisa"... Por isso resolvi escrever esta fic. Peço desculpas se alguém já escreveu alguma coisa parecida – ou por qualquer reclamação -, pois ainda não costumo ler fics sobre este anime – mesmo sendo um dos meus favoritos. Espero poder escrever mais sobre o "grupo Kenshin" – e ter tempo para começar a ler outras fics! Rs

Esta fic é um presente para a minha irmã, **Kk-chan** – fã do Sano (eu também quero!)! Espero que você tenha gostado, "apesar de tudo"! Rs

Beijos!

**Mary-san **


End file.
